Harem
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Le vent balayait les dunes alors qu'un homme approchait du camp nomade. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en toile blanc et d'une longue tunique indigo, un morceau de tissus s'enroulant habilement autour de son visage pour le protéger de la chaleur, ne laissant voir que ses yeux ambrés et sa peau halée par le soleil. Ainsi commence le triste conte du Sultan et du Prince du Désert.


Comme promis à Suki-Kun ( tu dois l'avoir attendu depuis un moment ce One shot!) je récidive dans le Aiichi !

Cette histoire est inspiré de Soliman et Roxelanne ( modifiée ).

Je n'aime pas ma fin que je trouve bâclée mais je n'avais vraiment plus d'inspiration pour cet OS.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Le pouvoir ne passait pas seulement par la force militaire et politique du souverain, et ça certaine personne le comprenait très bien.

Ainsi lorsque le jeune Prince Sosuke Aizen fut informé de la mort de son père, il se précipita à la capitale du pays, attiré par son trône comme un papillon par la lumière.

Le futur Sultan était quelqu'un d'extrêmement raffiné, appréciant l'art et la poésie autant que l'art de la guerre. On disait de ses yeux chocolats qu'ils étaient capables de vous glacé le sang où de vous faire revivre d'un simple regard.

C'est donc glorieux que le prince rentra dans le palais de son père.

Après être passé par la cérémonie qui lui donnait officiellement la place de son père, il put présidé son premier Divan ( se prononce Diwann).

Les ministres le prenait au sérieux bien entendu puisqu'il était le successeur légitime de l'ancien Sultan mais cela ne le dispensait pas de faire ses preuves.

Sosuke eu l'occasion de le faire quelques jours plus tard alors que l'empereur d'une contrée voisine s'attaquait à son pays.

L'armée du brun eu tôt fait de repousser les assaillant grâce aux tactiques du nouveau roi.

A des kilomètres de là, le vent balayait les dunes alors qu'un homme approchait du camp nomade.

Le cheval était noir comme l'ébène et ne portait aucune selle, son cavalier lui était vêtu d'un pantalon en toile blanc et d'une longue tunique indigo, un morceau de tissus s'enroulant habilement autour de son visage pour le protéger de la chaleur, ne laissant voir que ses yeux ambrés et sa peau halée par le soleil.

Son bras gauche, ganté de cuir jusqu'au coude, était tendu sur le côté alors qu'il sifflait, accélérant le pas de sa monture d'une main.

Un éclair noir bleuté descendit du ciel et un magnifique faucon bleu se posa sur le gant de son maître alors qu'il arrivait au camp, ralentissant jusqu'à s'arrêté.

Un serviteur au visage découvert s'approcha de lui et pris l'oiseau de proie, laissant le fauconnier des sables descendre d'un bond de sa monture qu'il confia à un autre homme après avoir récupérer un sac qu'il avait accroché à la bride du cheval.

« Mon fils ! La chasse à-t-elle été bonne ? »

Il se dirigea vers la tente principal où son père l'attendait, l'invitant à rentrer.

Le jeune homme soupira légèrement de fatigue en laissant tomber sa besace pleine de gibier sur une table basse, s'affalant dans les coussins.

« Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prend-tu ? »

Il retira rapidement son gant qu'il jeta à côté de lui avant de tirer sur le tissus qui recouvrait son visage, laissant apparaître sa chevelure de feu en bataille et ses traits d'une extrêmes finesses.

Au palais, la mère du nouveau Sultan travaillait à l'élaboration du Harem de son fils.

Les gardes resteraient les même mais il fallait absolument renouveler les jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes à l'intérieur.

Cirucci connaissait bien son fils, elle savait que des esclaves dociles ne l'amuserait qu'un moment et qu'il finirait par se lasser rapidement.

« Le lot est-il arriver ?

Oui...

Très bien, amenez moi là bas ! »

Elle suivit le garde qui l'emmena dans une grande pièce où était aligné plusieurs adolescents tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le marchand d'esclave semblait se battre avec l'un de ses produits.

La femme ordonna aux hommes présent dans la pièce de les séparer, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire sans protestation.

Le jeune esclave était donc tenu par deux hommes qui l'agrippait aux épaules pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il lança un regard haineux à Cirucci qui s'approcha de lui, intrigué.

Elle releva la tête du rebelle pour qu'il la fixe dans les yeux et constata que sa lèvre était ouverte, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté sauvage en plus de son physique exotique.

La reine devait bien avouer que cet homme était très beau.

Ses cheveux oranges en batailles était recouvert de sang par endroit, sûrement avait-il donner un coup de tête au vendeur, ce qui expliquerait d'ailleurs que le nez de ce dernier était cassé.

« Quel-est ton nom ?

Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo ! »

Et un prince nomade en plus ! C'est que tout ça devenait très intéressant !

La famille Kurosaki était en effet réputé pour ses dressages de chevaux et de faucons bleus, qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à utiliser pour chasser.

« Quel prix ? »

Demanda la femme en se tournant vers le marchand.

« Mais Madame, vous avez vu comme il est...

Le prix !

… Huit milles pièces d'or.

C'est un peu cher !

Mais sa capture à été difficile ! Nous avons dut attendre qu'il sorte du campement ! »

Cirucci lança une bourse pleine d'or au marchand qui la rattrapa rapidement, envieux.

« Je vous le prend, ainsi que le lot que nous avions convenu. »

La reine partit donc, fier de la trouvaille qui, elle en était sûr, ne manquerait pas de plaire à son fils.

Ichigo fut donc attaché et traîné de force au palais.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque les préparatifs du harem furent enfin terminé, l'on donna une grande fête en l'honneur du nouveau sultan où ce dernier pourrait admirer les beautés désormais en sa possession.

La coutume voulait que le monarque jette son mouchoir au pieds d'un esclave pour lui montrer son intérêt.

Ainsi, Ichigo fut plus que troublé lorsqu'un morceau de tissus rouge tomba au sol juste en face de lui. Lui qui avait tenté par tout les moyens de se masquer des yeux du Roi en se cachant derrière les piliers de la pièce... Il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance

Lentement, il tourna un regard incrédule en direction d'Aizen qui lui répondit par un fin sourire amusé.

L'orangé se figea lorsqu'il vit les deux orbes chocolats le fixé avec une avidité toute particulière qu'il n'avait jamais connut jusqu'alors !

Rougissant et passablement sur les nerfs, le prince du désert récupéra le morceau de tissus et s'en alla le plus rapidement possible.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, ça peine n'était pas finit.

Sa panique ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque la reine en personne vint lui annoncer qu'il avait « l'extrême honneur de partager la couche de son fils ».

Il fut traîner au hammam, lavé, parfumé, habillé, maquillé...

Ichigo ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu expérience plus humiliante de sa vie entière.

Il fut mené à la porte du Sultan et se remémora le protocole qu'il devait exécuté sans fautes aucunes, sous peines de représailles de la part de Cirucci.

Rentrant en silence dans la pièce, il fut d'abord éblouit par la magnificence des lieux.

Les voiles blancs des fenêtres voletaient légèrement grâce au vent et une enivrante odeur d'épice imprégnait la pièce.

Le sol était recouvert de tapis aux motifs et aux couleurs chatoyantes alors qu'un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il croisa le regard si troublant du souverain qui l'attendait sur le matelas, un sourire suffisant étirant les coins de sa bouche.

Le tout jeune esclave inspira un grand coup et retira le tissus qui couvrait ses épaules, le laissant torse-nu.

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper au regard brûlant de son vis-à-vis mais même lorsqu'il détournait le regard, il le sentait toujours posé sur lui.

Comme le voulait la coutume, qu'il trouvait idiote d'ailleurs, il s'approcha du bout du lit et souleva la couverture avant se glisser en dessous et de ramper jusqu'au Seigneur.

Mais à peine arriver à mis-chemin, le rouquin s'arrêta et envoya valser la couverture qui le couvrait en grimaçant :

« C'est pas possible là ! J'ai l'impression d'être une limace ! »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de pouffer de rire face à l'attitude du garçon.

Il lui plaisait de plus en plus décidément !

Le sultan se pencha et enlaça son torse avant de le tirer à lui et de l'étreindre avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Leurs deux regards se croisèrent avant qu'ils n'éclatent tout deux d'un rire commun qui brisa le silence du palais.

Lorsque leurs amusements fut passer, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau mais avec bien plus d'intensité.

Ce fut Aizen qui fit le premier pas en sautant littéralement sur Ichigo, l'embrassant à pleine bouche en le plaquant contre le lit.

Le plus jeune ne sembla pas s'en plaindre et entoura le cou musclé du Roi pour répondre à son baiser avec tout autant d'envie.

La nuit fut longue et chaude...

Passionné et pleine de surprise.

Leurs rencontrent se faisaient de plus en plus fréquente, le Sultan aimant à avoir son rouquin près de lui.

Ils échangèrent poésie, amour de la littérature et du combat ainsi que de l'équitation.

De favoris, Ichigo se fit affranchir et devint l'époux officiel du Sultan bien que la Reine Mère refusait ce choix.

Il apportait au Roi cette touche d'humour et de fantaisie qui lui manquait tant.

Mais malgré le bonheur de leur vie, un petit détail sembla être oublié.

En effet, la reine Cirucci avait pris en affection le jeune Ichigo, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de la femme qui était normalement destiné à épouser le sultan.

Elle se nommait Loly, avait de long cheveux noirs et lisse et deux grands yeux noirs contrastant avec une peau étrangement pâle au vue du climat désertique de la région.

Une princesse passant son temps dans son palais et ne connaissant rien du monde à n'en pas douter !

C'était pour cela qu'Aizen n'avait jamais accepté de rencontrer sa « fiancée » plus d'une fois, ne supportant pas son ignorance.

Ce qui l'avait attiré chez son Ichigo, c'était la finesse de son esprit et la douceur de chaque mot qu'il couchait sur le papier, les petits poèmes qu'il laissait sur son oreiller quand il devait travailler...

Toutes ses petites attentions qui avait fait du rouquin un être indispensable dans la vie du Sultan qui ne s'imaginait même plus vivre sans lui.

Mais revenons à notre sujet.

Ichigo était sortit des appartements d'Aizen un grand sourire aux lèvres.

En effet son roi venait de lui offrir la possibilité de retrouver sa passion pour la fauconnerie, de redevenir enfin ce prince du désert qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être au fond de lui.

Il se fichait de ce que sa famille pouvait pensé ! Il leur avait envoyé une lettre pour leur expliqué la situation et il n'avait eu aucune réponse...

Il en fallait pourtant plus à Ichigo pour entamer son moral ! Il s'assit au bord de la grande fontaine qui composait le centre du palais, laissant le doux bruit de l'eau le bercer alors qu'il ouvrait le dernier livre de poésie qu'il avait trouver dans la bibliothèque de son brun d'amant.

Quelques secondes plus tard il vit deux esclaves accompagnant leur maîtresse.

Cette dernière était toute vêtu de blanc et d'or et s'approchait de lui lentement, le menton exagérément relevé dans un signe de mépris.

Ichigo ne s'en formalisa et reposa ses yeux sur les entrelacements de mots arabes qui couraient sur le papier.

Jusqu'à ce que le livre lui soit violemment arraché par la noble dame qui se trouvait n'être autre que Loly.

« Alors comme ça c'est toi le catin dont Aizen-sama c'est entiché ? Cracha-t-elle venimeuse en lançant l'ouvrage dans l'eau. »

L'orangé se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur en regardant son bien.

Ce livre avait plusieurs dizaines d'années et était très rare...

« Tu me regarde quand je te parle ?! Hurla la brune.

Va-t-en... Sosuke ne m'a pas chois... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une gifle magistrale claquait violemment contre sa joue.

« Je t'interdis de l'appeler par son prénom ! »

Prise d'une soudaine folie, la princesse se mit à frapper le pauvre jeune homme qui ne se défendit pas pour ne pas aggraver la colère de cette femme.

Les coups pleuvait jusqu'à ce que le poing de la brune ne frappe sa nuque...

Il se sentit lentement partir, ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

Il se dit, trop tard malheureusement, qu'il aurait dut répliquer.

Le sultan était heureux, il menait une vie particulièrement belle auprès de son prince du désert. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit de loin son Ichigo sortir de la chambre avec un livre il ne put s'empêcher de sourire finement.

Il ne partit que quelques secondes, juste le temps de donner l'ordre à un serviteur de lui apporter le thé dans le jardin.

Mais quand il revint, la colère s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit le corps du rouquin gisant sans vie sur le sol tandis que Loly s'acharnait sur son cadavre à coups de pieds.

Loly fut assassiné, on ne sait comment.

Cirucci pleura la mort de celle qu'elle avait finit par considérer comme son second fils.

Aizen ne pleura pas... Il se refusait de pleurer.

Mais c'est à cheval, le corps de son amant contre lui, qu'il arriva au camps où Ichigo avait été capturé... Deux ans plus tôt.

Il se jeta corps et âme dans la guerre, refusant d'afficher sa tristesse.

Pourtant la flamme qui avait ranimé son cœur c'était éteinte aussi subitement qu'elle c'était allumé.

La morale de cette histoire est que même la plus puissante et amoureuse des passion ne peut rivaliser avec la jalousie.

Ainsi s'achève le triste conte du Sultan et du Prince du Désert.

J'ai beaucoup d'autres histoires à vous racontez, êtes vous prêts à les entendre ?

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

N'oubliez pas de reviewé !


End file.
